Robits
The Robits are one-time villains from the Cartoon Network show My Gym Partner's a Monkey, only appearing in "Robo Frog 3000". They are an artificial team of robots, invented by the Glendale School Board, used to substitute for the teachers of Charles Darwin Middle School. The Robits became smart enough to realize they were more competent than their fauna counterparts and eliminated them. Biography In "Robo Frog 3000", Principal Pixiefrog skipped school to get his car washed. Mrs. Warthog inquired how things would hold up without him and Pixiefrog said he'd leave all the work to his robot clone, a newly installed AI school worker, given to CDMS by the Glendale School Board. Every teacher had a Robit as well, which they used as excuses to cut work, all except for the obedient and dedicated Mrs. Warthog. Adam and Jake were the first students to realize how their entire school faculty had suddenly been replaced by obvious robot replicas, but not until the Robot for Mrs. Tusk malfunctioned and geysered a bunch of Wormy Joe mush at them. When alerting the others, Windsor said that not much of a difference was made, and even pointed out the Robots being a bit more competent than the originals. At the Car Wash, Principal Pixiefrog was surprised to meet Principal Wolverine, working there. Wolverine lost his job to his more competent Robit and worked at the Car Wash just to keep his life afloat. It was not long at all before every job-skipping CDMS teacher showed up, having now applied for jobs at the same Car Wash. Adam and Jake found Mrs. Warthog as the only remaining teacher, and she explained the whole story. Adam worried the Robits would replace them all, but Warthog assured him that they wouldn't do a thing, since they were controlled by the School Board. And as long as they had embarrassing photos of the School Board to blackmail them, they were powerless to take them out. Just then, a plasma beam destroyed the photos in question, apparently having come from a Mrs. Warthog Robit. Warthog ran for her life, after flipping the Robit over in spite, leaving CDMS entirely overrun by robots. Adam and Jake were confronted by the Robit Warthog, who deemed them troublesome and unfit for being students. She then fired out capsules that transformed into Robit versions of Adam and Jake. The duo and the other students of CDMS were chased down the halls and out of the school, while their Robit replacements multiplied by the number. After escaping, Adam and Jake found Principal Pixiefrog in his car with all of the other teachers, declaring war on The School Board and The Robits, having already been replaced by Robits at the Car Wash as well. The School Board showed up on scene and a war broke out between the animals and the Robits. The animals had a wizard on their side, but the Robits also had a Robit Wizard on their side. The Robit Wizard won without breaking a sweat, and The Robits won the war. The School Board instructed The Robits to destroy the living beings, but The Robits refused, now understanding human emotions. They realized there was no love in their actions, and their intended purpose was built on hate. Instead of attacking the living beings, they self destructed, knowing they were not intended to be constructed in the first place. The faculty and students got their jobs back and The School Board fled in defeat, vowing to get revenge on them on a later day. In "Lonely Lyon", Jake had the idea to replace all the faculty and students at CDMS, but shot this down, remembering how something similar already happened in "The Robits Episode". Replaced Victims *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Hornbill *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Mr. Mandrill *Mrs. Tusk *Mr. Blowhole *Principal Wolverine *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Bull Sharkowski *Random Wizard *Unnamed Janitor See More Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Teams Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Twin/Clone Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Elitist Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Genderless